The continued reduction in size of RF and other electrical components creates a need for compact RF connections that meet both electrical and mechanical requirements. Some microwave applications require an RF interconnection between adjacent components. The adjacent components may be substrates or circuit boards comprising layers in a stacked assembly. Connectors suitable for RF connections may also be suitable for digital (DC) signals.
RF interconnects may be used to connect a mating portion of one component to a corresponding mating portion of another component. The corresponding mating portions may comprise elements of a grid pattern on one or both components. If the mating portions of the two components are on-grid with one another when in the assembled condition, the mating portions can be connected by a straight connector.
RF interconnects used to provide straight connections between layers in a stacked assembly include various types of connectors with compressible conductors. The compressible conductors include spring probes and compressible wire bundles. A compressible bundle may be wire mesh.
If the mating portions of adjacent components are off-grid, or laterally offset, from one another in the assembled condition, an offset RF interconnect is needed. RF interconnects used to provide offset connections between adjacent components, substrates or circuit boards include bent pins molded into offset dielectric molds. Bent pins, by themselves, do not provide the z-axis float needed to accommodate tolerance build up. Using a socket can require pins on the mating component, which could create yield problems due, at least in part, to pin misalignment and irregularities.